Legendary Eleven-Personajes
by Clayz Skta
Summary: Ficha técnica personajes del fanfic-Inazuma Eleven Legendary


**SHINICHI MEIJI**

**Edad: **10 años

**Estatura: **160 cms

**Peso: **38kg

**Fecha nacimiento: **25 de octubre.

**Nacionalidad: **Alemán.

**Apariencia:** contextura delgada, alto para su edad, cuerpo torneado y de extremidades alargadas con manos pequeñas; su es piel pálida y el rostro semi ovalado. Sus ojos son color jade, aunque en ocasiones parecieran ser de un tono aguamarina, cambio que se hace dependiendo del estado de ánimo en el que se encuentre; en su rostro resalta una cicatriz pequeña en su ceja izquierda que le da una forma diferente en comparación de la otra. Su cabello es puntiagudo y de aspecto desordenado, teniendo una tonalidad bicolor en el: rubio en la parte frontal (60%) y negro en la parte posterior.

Meiji prefiere usar ropa holgada, siendo habitual vestir buzos de mangas largas o en ocasiones tres cuartos de mangas y siempre acompañándolo con una chaqueta, la mayoría de su vestuario es de color oscuro. Viste pantalonetas largas por debajo de las rodillas y botines un poco altos. Tiene dos perforaciones en su oreja izquierda: un arete pequeño en el lóbulo inferior y otro de mayor tamaño en el hélix, siendo este último el más llamativo. En ocasiones usa guantes para proteger sus manos de alguna lesión.

Aunque no hace parte de su vestuario, es normal ver a Meiji cargando siempre una guitarra en su hombro izquierdo.

**Personalidad:**

Meiji proyecta una imagen de fuerza y superioridad, dotado de un especial magnetismo místico. Viril, valiente y desconfiado, es una persona en principio reservada, seria y distante, esto vinculado en realidad a su timidez y emotividad. La tranquilidad y la calma lo identifican, evitando los problemas y buscando siempre la solución más razonable. No le gusta la violencia, así que si alguien le agrede no responde y se deja lastimar, sin embargo, si es una persona diferente o cercana a él quien está en riesgo de ser agredida, no dudará en reaccionar para defenderlo.

Disimula su dulzura tras una actitud firme, pero es tierno, simpático, amistoso, sensible e incluso cariñoso una vez se siente en confianza, suele ser risueño, pícaro y juguetón con una mentalidad madura para su edad. Pero también tiene actitudes infantiles, como el hacer pucheros cuando algo no le gusta o tapando sus oídos para no escuchar; logra desarrollar afecto y apego al poco tiempo de conocer a las personas y trata de ocultar este hecho disimulándolo con prudencia.

Calculador y meticuloso, su gran rapidez de ejecución, la facilidad para hacer un análisis realista y práctico de las circunstancias son virtudes que sobresaltan pudiéndolo colocar en una posición de líder, aunque su modestia le hace ceder ante las pretensiones de exaltarlo, detesta los halagos y las mentiras, teniendo un agudo sentido de la justicia. Difícilmente se irrita o enoja, pero en sus estados de cólera puede llegar a ser implacable, atemorizante y sin compasión.

Posee una gran inteligencia, es extremadamente disciplinado y perfeccionista, repite hacer una misma tarea tantas veces sea necesario hasta que se siente complacido. Es rígidamente escrupuloso con la limpieza y el orden.

Leal, franco e incondicional con sus amigos, busca siempre complacerlos por lo que depende mucho de la armonía de su entorno afectivo. Pese a sus notables cualidades, Meiji no tiene un alto concepto de sí mismo, mostrándose inseguro e incrédulo ante la opinión que le merecen los demás.

**Preferencias:**

A Shinichi le gusta agradar y busca, ante todo, la paz y la armonía. Es un amante de la perfección, sensible a la belleza, la estética y al confort. Quisquilloso con la comida, es un amante de las verduras, especialmente de las zanahorias y los tomates, pero como cualquier niño disfruta comer dulces, principalmente los chocolates, haciéndolo en exceso.

En ciertas circunstancias se siente protegido al estar solo, por lo que cuando hay situaciones que le incomodan opta por alejarse en silencio, su mentalidad es no molestar a los demás con sus propios problemas o sentimientos. Por las noches cuando tiene dificultad para dormir, siempre abraza su cobija o almohada. Sufre problemas de insomnio, así que duerme mejor cuando siente que alguien está cerca de él.

Aunque carga a todas partes con una guitarra, el instrumento musical que más le gusta interpretar es el piano; las artes en general son su pasión, destacándose también en pintura; es un aficionado de los idiomas, además de las 8 lenguas básicas exigidas en su escuela (alemán, español, francés, inglés, italiano, portugués, griego, polaco) aprendió a hablar y escribir a la perfección latín, ruso, árabe y amárico, (sin incluir el japonés porque ya lo sabía). Por contradictorio que parezca, a Meiji le cuesta trabajo aprender a escribir el japonés, mas no hablarlo, esto puede deberse a algún trauma que sufrió mientras lo aprendía.

No es ajeno a los deportes, aunque no son su pasatiempo predilecto; le causa tedio realizar actividad física pese a contar con el talento innato para desempeñarse en ellos. No obstante, disfruta plenamente los deportes de nieve como el esquí, snowboarding, el patinaje sobre hielo y tubing. El fútbol no le es indiferente, aunque se inclina más por las competiciones de carácter individual.


End file.
